


afterglow

by catgirlkirijo



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, but don't read the story thinking there's hamugis it's just yukamitsu......, it's not really smutty? its just like a few paragraphs in the beginning, no plot just good vibes, oh yea there's a slight mention of hamugis for all you lesbians out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlkirijo/pseuds/catgirlkirijo
Summary: During a brief moment after sex, Yukari and Mitsuru talk to each other about love, beauty and Featherman fanboys.
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	afterglow

“Yukari! Oh, Yukari, don’t stop, don’t stop-- oh!”

When Mitsuru finally reaches her peak, Yukari shoves her right over the edge, drowning in waves upon waves of pure pleasure and ecstasy until there is no telling them apart. She’s never had an orgasm like this before; tears are prickling her eyes, her clit throbbing with the rhythm of her racing heart. Her grip tightens in Yukari’s hair before a hand takes hers and guides it away, squeezing reassuringly. She lets the orgasm roll through her, using the hand as a safe haven, something to hold on to as her body quivers and shakes.

When she finally comes down from her high, a flutter in her stomach, Yukari begins to climb up her. All Mitsuru can do is lie there, mind completely turned to mush, blinking away tears as she feels the lithe body above her.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Yukari murmurs, though it comes out muffled while she’s burying her face into Mitsuru’s neck. She presses her lips against the base of her neck, the remnants of her lip gloss marking her territory, and moves down to slowly start peppering kisses onto Mitsuru’s collarbone. “Uh oh,” she mumbles through the kisses, a mischievous smile playing at her lips. “I keep leaving lip gloss marks all over your skin. You don’t mind, do you?”

Mitsuru is shaking her head, though she’s having a hard time speaking right now, as if all of her thoughts were drowning in sickly sweet syrup. Instead, she cups Yukari’s face, thumb brushing over her lover’s cheekbone, and she studies her girlfriend for a moment. Yukari’s lips are flushed pink, likely from all of the kissing and biting her lips have endured, and her eyes are a hazy brown, eyelashes framing her wide eyes like a fawn’s would. The innocent way she blinks, confused when she realises that Mitsuru _is_ in fact studying her.

“If I’m that beautiful you could just take a picture, y’know,” Yukari quips, but a blush rises to her skin when she notices Mitsuru is not looking at her with eyes of lust, but rather with eyes of adoration. She leans in to kiss Yukari, not quite with the same sexual passion as earlier, but more of a softer sweeter kiss, the kind that lovers share after a tender moment.

“Thank you, Yukari,” Mitsuru whispers, finally finding her voice. Her voice is no louder than a summer’s lullaby but the intimacy of having to whisper is not something that goes unnoticed by Yukari. “You are too good to me.” She brushes the stray hairs from Yukari’s eyes, tucking them behind her ear. “Is that enough for today, or have any of your needs been unmet?” Yukari’s cheeks redden when Mitsuru refers back to early on in the evening, where her senpai had tied her arms to the bed’s headboard and then proceeded to absolutely destroy Yukari’s self-determination by edging her for a half-hour, then over-stimulating her until her clit ached and her throat was hoarse from crying out so much.

“No,” Yukari whispers, a giggle rising at the back of her throat. “If anything, you’ve met my needs for the next year or two.” Mitsuru blushes, sheepish.

“Was it too much?”

Yukari shakes her head, her curls bouncing with the movement. “No, I liked it.” She plants a kiss on the tip of Mitsuru’s nose, then rolls back onto her side, hands instinctively finding her girlfriend’s. She clasps them together, fingers intertwined. “Sometimes it’s good to try out different things every once in a while.” Her fingers brush over the tips of Mitsuru’s fingers, trimmed red nails smooth under her touch.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Mitsuru says quietly. For a while there is silence, not the uncomfortable kind that hangs heavy in the air, but a comfortable silence in which neither had anything to do but appreciate their partner’s presence. Yukari presses a kiss onto the back of Mitsuru’s hand. She’s staring directly up at the ceiling, brows furrowed, deep in thought.

Mitsuru watches her all the while. Yukari is, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl she has ever met. She watches as Yukari’s bare chest rises and falls with every breath she takes, red lipstick and bite marks all over her smooth skin. Mitsuru flushes red at the memory of making those marks, but quickly regains her composure and moves closer to Yukari. 

She looks back over at Mitsuru, having noticed her girlfriend’s staring, and turns on her side with a mischievous grin. “Are you gonna keep ogling me or are you gonna kiss me, Mitsuru?” Mitsuru opens her mouth in protest, perhaps about to say something like _“I wasn’t ogling you!”_ but the word kiss is enough to get her to lean in and capture her girlfriend’s lips again and -- oh, the subtle scrape of Yukari’s teeth against her bottom lip was too distracting and _already_ she could feel the heat pooling in her stomach so Mitsuru quickly pulls away, not quite sure she’s ready for another round yet.

“H-hold on,” Mitsuru gasps out, licking her kiss-bruised lips nervously. “As much as I love kissing you, I think that’s enough today.” Yukari laughs then, brushing the hair out of Mitsuru’s eyes.

“I can’t help it,” she murmurs, pressing a kiss to Mitsuru’s forehead. “Look at you, you’re completely irresistible.” She hums lightly, then grasps Mitsuru’s hand, fingers dancing along her palm. “You’re like a… really tempting piece of cake but I’m on a diet and I can’t indulge too much,” Yukari says. Mitsuru laughs, suddenly and sharply.

“Is that supposed to be a metaphor?”

Yukari pouts. “Hey, I was trying to be romantic!”

“By comparing me to a cake?”

“Cakes are good! I’d like to eat your cake if you know what I mean-”

Mitsuru scoffs, albeit light-heartedly, and pushes Yukari away from her, who whines in response. “You are unbelievable, Yukari,” she murmurs, but her tone is light and teasing. “You’ve only just finished that but you want to do it again?” Her girlfriend sighs, moving over to lay her head on Mitsuru’s bare chest.

“Fine,” she mumbles, words muffled by Mitsuru’s chest, “I _am_ actually really tired.”

“It doesn’t help that you had about seven orgasms tonight either,” Mitsuru adds, pressing a kiss atop Yukari’s crown of hair. Her girlfriend reddens at the memory of just a few hours ago, and she pouts again. It’s endearing, really. She acts more like a child than Ken used to.

“Who was the one who gave me those orgasms, huh?” she retorts, sticking out her tongue childishly. Mitsuru pokes Yukari’s nose, who scrunches her face up at the touch.

“I didn’t hear you complaining earlier,” she quips, and Yukari has to admit that her girlfriend is right, even if it almost pains her to lose an argument.

“Of course I didn’t complain,” Yukari murmurs, lips moving against Mitsuru’s soft skin. “I was getting my back blown out by my super hot girlfriend, who’d complain about that?” Mitsuru scoffs lightly, gently poking Yukari’s nose again.

“You’re even worse than Arisato,” she murmurs, but she doesn’t object when Yukari starts peppering kisses along her chest, hands running up and down the smooth skin. She grasps at Mitsuru’s breasts lightly and starts kissing them absent-mindedly without a care in the world. Mitsuru lets out a long pleased sigh, and then lays her head back onto her pillow.

“Hamuko?” Yukari mumbles between kisses, her teeth occasionally nipping at skin. It’s not as sensual as earlier but it still makes Mitsuru’s breathing quicken a little bit. “Oh please, Hamuko’s way cornier than I am. You’re lucky I don’t profess my love to you in public like she does with Aigis.”

“As cute as that would be,” Mitsuru muses, running her fingers through Yukari’s hair, “I’m not quite sure that your, shall I say… Pink Argus fanboys would be too pleased to see that.” Yukari groans at the thought, rolling back onto her side of the bed and stretching her arms.

“Ugh, don’t get me started on those guys,” she scoffs. “They’re always asking the weirdest questions at the fan meetings, y’know? One of them even had the audacity to ask me my bra size!” Mitsuru laughs as Yukari gestures wildly.

“I suppose it comes with the territory, doesn’t it?” Mitsuru says, hiding her smile behind her hand. “You’re Pink Argus, after all, defender of justice everywhere. It’s no surprise that you’d have a few obsessive fans like that.”

“Yeah but not that obsessive!” Yukari complains. She looks back over to Mitsuru, her fingers trailing down her skin. “I thought you’d be a lot more concerned about this. I mean, what if someone fell madly in love with Pink Argus and then tried to pursue me?” she teases, a grin on her face, and from the look on Mitsuru’s face, she’s definitely pushing all the right buttons.

Mitsuru’s brows knit together, a tight frown on her face. “You know that I’ll execute anyone who tries to flirt with you, right?” She moves a little closer to Yukari, her face mere inches away from her girlfriend’s. “I will have no qualms about fighting anyone who tries to lay a finger on my girlfriend.”

Yukari smiles, content. Then she slowly rolls over, sitting on top of Mitsuru’s midriff. Bare skin rubs against bare skin, and Mitsuru opens her mouth to let out a gasp, so soft and barely audible that Yukari’s almost sure she imagined it. She leans over her girlfriend, hairs falling out of place and brushing against Mitsuru’s cheek, and she lets out a long, pleased hum. “You love me?” she asks, voice saccharine and sweet, and Mitsuru is looking up at her, pupils wide and hazy like when she was charmed by the Lovers shadow in a July many moons ago.

“Of course I love you,” Mitsuru responds, and _surely_ Yukari can practically hear her heart beat out of her ribcage but she doesn’t comment on it, not even when her hands are moving all over her chest and _oh that feels so good actually_ , maybe Mitsuru didn’t want her to stop. Yukari watches her intently, never once breaking eye contact, and she smiles, a devilish smile that would rival even the most dedicated of succubus.

“Prove it to me,” she says, voice low in the back of her throat. “Prove that you love me.” She shifts, and Mitsuru can feel slick wet heat on her stomach from where Yukari is sitting. She thinks for a moment, watching Yukari intently.

“I’m not sure you could handle me if I were to go all out,” she admits, voice low and steely but there is a hint of challenge in them, and Mitsuru knows that Yukari’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

“I’m sure I could,” Yukari purrs back, smirk plastered on her face like she was _trying_ to coax Mitsuru into flipping her onto her back and railing her into the mattress. Her hands continue to gently grope Mitsuru’s chest, her eyes half-lidded, and this _definitely_ reminds Mitsuru of the Lovers shadow, where the lust in her voice was so sickly sweet, dizzying and drowning like sticky syrup. Yukari’s soft teases are slowly whittling Mitsuru’s self-restraint to a single thread, to the point where she was very tempted to switch their positions to remind Yukari who was _really_ in charge.

Yukari leans forward to capture Mitsuru’s lips with her own, her hands finding their way to the back of her nape. Mitsuru is only too eager to reciprocate, hands on her girlfriend’s waist, feeling her twitch ever so slightly under her touch. Yukari lets out a breathy giggle against Mitsuru’s lips, who only hums in response. Yukari’s always been ticklish, she knows that much. Again her fingers brush against her sides, and this time Yukari actually pulls away to laugh.

“Are we supposed to be tickling each other or making out?” she asks between giggles, and Mitsuru’s mouth turns up into a devilish grin. Again her fingers trace patterns into skin, and this time Yukari lets out a less-than-feminine snort of laughter.

“Stop it, senpai!” she squeals, and starts waving her arms in an attempt to stop Mitsuru’s fingers from digging into her sides. “Mitsuru, stop it, I swear to God--” She doesn’t let up her onslaught, and Yukari squirms under her girlfriend’s touch, tears springing to her eyes. She’s giggling like crazy, wriggling in a futile attempt to get Mitsuru off of her but it’s no use.

“Stop, stop!” Yukari says between laughs, trying to worm her way out of Mitsuru’s touch when her girlfriend sits up. Mitsuru finally stops, her fingers still against Yukari’s skin, and she takes a moment to catch her breath, panting as if she’d run a mile. “You know I’m ticklish! Why’d you tickle me for?” Still, there’s a smile on her face, and the sight of that alone is enough to make Mitsuru’s heart squeeze with a tightness that makes her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

“You’re beautiful,” Mitsuru says subconsciously, and Yukari stops laughing and stares at her girlfriend, eyes wide and cheeks red.

“Huh?”

“I said you’re beautiful,” Mitsuru says again, her voice lower this time. “You’re the most fine woman I’ve ever met.” Sitting up, she lifts one of Yukari’s hands, and after a moment of pause she kisses the back of her hand gently, like a storybook prince would do. 

Yukari’s cheeks flush redder and redder. “H-hey,” she manages to stammer out, very out of character. “You can’t just spring something like that on me, y’know?” She shivers when Mitsuru turns her hand around and starts placing kisses on the inside of her wrist. “What’s got you so romantic tonight? Just earlier you were teasing me and now you’re trying to sweet-talk your way into my heart…”

Mitsuru chuckles, placing a few more kisses onto Yukari’s skin, delighting in how it made her girlfriend shiver under her touch. “That implies that I haven’t done so already,” she says between kisses. She places the final kiss on Yukari’s palm, then clasps her hand shut. “But I’m completely serious. I love you with all of my heart, Yukari.”

This time Yukari lets out an embarrassed noise. “You’re so cheesy, y’know that?” After a few moments she quietly adds, “I love you too,” and Mitsuru seems to smile even more at that. She presses a kiss to the crook of Yukari’s neck, the light scent of sex and sweat clinging to her skin, and Yukari lets out a soft pleased sound.

Mitsuru lets out a hum, vibrations travelling down Yukari’s neck, but she makes no move to pull away. “I love you,” she whispers again, and suddenly it hits her all at once. Exhaustion sets into her body, her eyelids drooping with each word, the adrenaline from her last orgasm having worn off completely, muscles aching. Still she tries her hardest to keep her eyes open, but Yukari’s having none of it.

“Hey, you should go to bed, senpai,” she murmurs, not wanting to raise her voice and accidentally jolt Mitsuru out of her lulled state. “You were, uh, using a lot of energy earlier.” She mumbles something in response but Yukari can barely hear her girlfriend’s words, especially since they’re muffled into her neck. She starts soothingly rubbing circles into Mitsuru’s back, the kind that she knows Mitsuru finds comforting, and sure enough her girlfriend lets out a low pleased sound, wrapping one of her legs around Yukari, skin brushing against skin.

Mitsuru lets out a long sigh, not one of dissatisfaction or annoyance, but one of bliss. In this moment of comfortable silence, this moment of sweet, undeniable shared feelings between the two, Mitsuru felt more loved than she had ever felt in her life. Her heart, gently pounding in her chest, was a reminder of that fact -- as long as she had Yukari, she was certain that the swell of her heart and the flutter of her stomach would never cease.

“Goodnight,” Yukari mumbles into her girlfriend’s crown of red hair, and she presses a gentle kiss to it. Mitsuru mumbles something but slumber is encasing her like a warm cocoon and her words are slurred, tinged with exhaustion, but still full of the same love she’s always had for Yukari.

“Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> they are......... so good......... i adore yukamitsu.......... written for a friend for valentine's day because we're both yukamitsu trash
> 
> comments always welcome, babey !!


End file.
